until_dawnfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter Five/Transcript
This is the transcribed copy of the Fifth Chapter. This was taken directly from the chapter/episode. View of the Sanatorium entrance, and Mike approaching a stone wall boundary. Chapter 5, Dread/Prey, and six hours until dawn. Mike spots something and ducks behind the wall. Mike: Jesus. He peeks from behind the wall. Mike: That's not good. That's really not good. Really not good. Mike; Sanatorium Grounds; 01:03 The feet of the Stranger is seen walking along the front of the Sanatorium. Growling is heard, and the camera spins around to show a dark gray northwestern wolf. Mike ducks down again. Mike: Dammit. Mike peeks again. Two wolves, a light one and a dark one, walk beside the Stranger. Mike: Alright. Let's get a closer look. Mike grunts as he climbs on top of the wall and jumps down. Mike: Alright. While Mike walks, howling can be heard in the background. Mike can find a "CONDEMNED" sign. : Mike: Awesome. Why wouldn't I end up on the creepiest place on planet earth? Mike removes a covering to a small entrance inside the Sanatorium. Mike: Come. On. Mike grunts as he climbs in and jumps down. Mike: Dammit. Alright. Mike grunts as he pushes a barrel to a position where he can climb to an elevated path, doing so. Mike stands on top of something, and his head pokes out of a hole on the floor above. He is able to see what is on the floor. Mike: Whoa. That's different. Mike again grunts as he climbs up the hole to the floor above, the main floor. He walks across the floor full of rubble to the next room. Mike looks through the hole to the next room, the Chapel, and, in awe, sees the Stranger treating his wolves. Mike: Whoa, what the... He sees the wolves leave (the Stranger has already left) and Mike attempts to open the door to the Chapel. It is locked. He walks back to the room he came from and turns left into the Administration area. Before heading into the Admin area and going through the dark doorway, Mike can find Administration Notes. : Mike: That's weird. They just forced them all out? In the Admin area, Mike can find a safe and a stake. : Mike: Whoa. Someone really wanted to take a peek inside. : Mike uses the stake to open the safe to find Clocking-In Cards. : Mike: Oh shit look at this... He can also find a Broken Camera. Heading out of the Admin area, Mike follows the direction to the Morgue. Before turning to the direction of the morgue and heading straight to one of the rooms across, Mike can find an Old Newspaper. : Mike: Huh. Intrigue on Blackwood Mountain. Before going down the stairs to the morgue, Mike can turn right into the room and find Medical Notes. : Mike: Huh? Mike finds a partially open room with a bird and a machete stabbed into a table. The bird caws and flies away. '' '''Mike:' Huh? Mike opens the door and takes the machete. Mike: Oh shit... Gross. Mike can walk to the foreground into another room and open a curtain to find a Restraining Chair. : Mike: Holy shit... Ugh. What happened here? Mike will walk along the rooms and see a wolf shadow walk past on the wall past the doorway on his left. Mike can go into the room on the right and find a Telegram About Miners. : Mike: Gee, who wouldn't want press snooping around in this paradise? Mike will enter another room, but has a moving arm with a note attached, on a table in the middle of the room. Mike can interact with the arm. : Mike: Whoa whoa whoa... Is this what he was feeding them? : Mike tries to grab the note but immediately gets two of his fingers caught in a bear trap which appeared. Mike screams out in pain. : ... After the room with the bear trap, which is the Morgue, Mike can find a Strange Skull. : Mike: This place just gets better and better''.'' Mike can also open a body drawer and find a Name Tag of Nicholas Bowen. Mike can open another body drawer and find Sarah Smith's Death Certificate. Mike will open another body drawer with an uncovered corpse. Mike: Ugh... fuckin' sick! That's fucking sick. A rat will climb out of the corpse's mouth, and Mike finds the key card on the body. Mike: Okay... let's check this out. Mike uses the key card to be granted access into the Chapel. Mike climbs up stairs but the white wolf appears and barks at Mike. Mike runs up the stairs in the direction of the Chapel as the wolf chases him. Mike: Oh f-! Oh fu-! Oh shit... oh shit! Okay okay okay okay okay okay... Fuck fuck fuck fuck... Mike slams the Chapel door in the wolf's face. Mike examines the Chapel. Mike: Wha-?! Wha-?! Okay... : Mike: Isn't this a quaint little psycho-crib. Mike jumps down to the main floor after the main entrance. Mike: Oh. Right, back in here. Mike uses the key card to open the Chapel door and the same wolf jumps in front of him and barks. (If Mike hits the QTE to hit the dog:) : ... (If Mike does not hit the QTE to hit the dog:) : Mike: Okay... okay... Easy boy... Easy... Easy... That's a good boy... Mike can find a bone in a chest. : Mike: Maybe this'll keep the wolves fat and happy. : Mike approaches the wolf, whistles, and hands the bone to the wolf. : Mike: Yeah that's it... yeah... Easy boy... easy... That's a good boy... that's right. : Mike pats the wolf. Mike can find a Cigar Box. : Mike: Ahh... the stogie stash exposed. Mike can find a Clippings Wall. : Mike: Fucking freak... Mike finds a jacket he wears. Mike: So... what have we here? Mike reaches for a gun but can't reach it. Mike: Come on! Mike takes a leg off the shelf making the gun slide down to him. Mike: 'Nice! ''Mike shoots a lock to the exit. Mike can find a Mine Rescue Photo around the stairs. : '''Mike: ..."The Miracle Men...?" Mike goes downstairs to an underround floor and finds a locked gate. Mike: Of course, locked. Mike shoves an empty barrel out of the way. Mike: Oof! Okay... Mike shoots the lock, creating sparks and a fire. Mike: Oof! Mike opens the gate, and the fire spreads to barrels filled with flammable liquid. Mike: Shit... shit... shit... URGH! An explosion occurs as Mike runs back and jumps to the ground. ---- The Psycho is seen watching the cameras, then clicks the mouse, triggering for the front gate, where Matt and Emily are, to be locked. Matt; Upper Cable Car Station, 01:05 Matt can interact with the gate. : Matt: It's locked! The hell who did that? There's some seriously uncool shit going on up here. Matt and Emily head to the Cable Car Station. Emily: I can't believe Josh is dead. Matt: I can't believe how he died... Emily: No I mean, what if they were wrong? Matt: What? Emily: Maybe we should've checked the shed to see if it was really true. Matt: I don't know. There are some things that once you see them, you can never un-see them. Emily: Yeah. I guess... but some things you have to see for yourself. Matt: I'll take their word for it. Matt can find a bucket of spilled red paint. : Matt: Paint? It's still fresh. Emily and Matt approach the Cable Car Station and find an axe lodged in the door. Matt: Look, an axe... I feel better with an axe. Matt takes off the axe from the door, and Emily tries to open the door. Emily: Oh what now? This is locked, Matt! Well break the door down will ya? Matt: Whoa, wait a second. We start smashing shit down he's gonna hear us. Emily: You got any better suggestions? Matt: I dunno. What about... look! Emily: What? Matt: A window. Emily: That's great Matt, I can just about fit my lip balm through that little slot. Matt: No come on. Emily: You will never fit through there, big guy. (If Matt chooses to '''Smash Door)' : '''Matt:' Okay fine. Here goes. I'm gonna huff, and I'm gonna---- : Emily: Shhh! Just do it! : Matt smashes the door down on his third attempt. (If Matt chooses to '''Help Emily Through')'' : (If Matt and Emily have a relationship high enough.) :: Emily: Fine, let's do it. Ugh, alright. Here goes. :: Emily starts going through the window. :: Emily: Ugh, dammit. Come on. Oh my god! It's pitch black, I do not like this. :: Matt: I'm right here, Em. :: Emily: I can't see anything! There's so much crap in here I keep bumping into! :: Matt: It's okay! Can you found the latch? :: Emily: ... :: Matt: Anything? :: Emily: Nooo... Matt, I think there are spiders in here! :: Matt: Be careful! :: Emily: It's hard to be careful when it's freaking pitch black, you dip! :: Matt: Hey- um, I'm just trying to help. :: Emily: Almost. Almost... ugh! :: Emily opens the door. :: (If Matt is at the door when Emily opens the door:) ::: ... :: (If Matt is not at the door when Emily opens the door:) ::: Emily: Matt! Seriously?! Please. ::: Emily: Alright, what the hell was that? ::: Matt: What? ::: Emily: I'm in the pitch black with spider webs and dust- URGH! You just go wandering off! ::: Matt: Em, I just- ::: Emily: Don't "Em" me! This is a complete and total breakdown of even the slightest glimmer of trust I might've had that you can protect me from the bad things that are out here and I am just majorly bumming out. ::: Matt: Em, just stop. I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. ::: Emily: See you weren't thinking for one thing. Emily turns on the light for the station. Matt: Oh. God damn. Emily: What happened? Matt: This is crazy- Emily: We were just here like a few hours ago - this must have just happened! Matt: What the fuck is going on? Emily: It's gotta be the guy... the one who got to Chris and Ash... and Josh... Matt: He's gotta know this is the only way out. Emily: Don't say that. Matt: Look. The cable car's all the way up there. Emily: Well that's... I mean that's not far, right? You... you can jump it? Matt: Ha. I'm good Em but not that good. Flattered, though. Emily: Well Matt if you can't jump that, what are we gonna do?!? Matt: I... I don't know. Emily: God, everything is like, so busted up... Matt: I think they knew exactly what they were doing. Matt can examine a map of the mountain. : Matt: Hey look! Fire tower. : Emily: Hey. Magellan. Maybe we should get the cable car working and get this show on the road, huh? Matt can find Die Die Die Die Die. : Matt: Very friendly. : Emily: Ugh. Un-follow. Matt: Someone really did a number on this joint. Emily: Such a mess. This place was barely in working condition before, and now... Matt examines the controls of the Cable Car Station. Matt: Great. No keys, no cable car. Sooo... back to square one. (If Matt had taken a look at the map:) : Emily: What about the fire tower? On the map you found? : Matt: Well... I guess it's an option. : Emily: 'Maybe it has a radio or something. I mean, it would, wouldn't it? ''(If Matt did not yet look at the map:) : '''Emily: Matt. We need another plan. We can't just sit around and do nothing! : Emily: There's gotta be something we can do. : Matt: I'm all ears. : Emily: Look at all this crap. There's gotta be something useful in here, right? : Matt: Hey look! Fire tower. : Emily: Huh... maybe that old fire tower will have, like, a radio or a phone or something. : Matt: It might... : Emily: It's not like we have any other options. Matt: '''Probably, yeah. '''Emily: Matt. We gotta get to that radio. (If the player chooses to '''Agree: We need that radio')'' : Matt: We can use the radio to call for help. Somebody's gotta pick up the signal. : Emily: Oh. Well. Someone's learning to play by the rules. : Matt: What? What rules? : Emily: Rule number one, "Emily is always right." Rule number two, "Nothing else matters because Emily is always right." : Matt: Uh huh. (If the player chooses to '''Disagree: Let's head back.')'' : Matt: I dunno, Em... that could work but I kinda think maybe we should get back to the lodge for now, everyone's been split up for so long.... : Emily: Wait. For real? What is it with you and going back to the lodge? You just want to hide out in your room and cry? : Matt: What? No- : Emily: Don't be a pussy. We gotta do this, Matt. : Matt: Fine. Fine. Whatever you say. Emily: Oh! Hold up! Emily reaches for a ladder to pull down. Matt: What's cookin' good lookin? Emily: Gettin' us out of here, Mister Meat for Brains. Matt helps Emily up to pull the ladder down. They proceed to shimmy around the Cable Car Station. Emily finds a flashlight. Emily: Look at this bad boy. You're comin' with me, buddy. And just like magic. Come on down, we can totally get out of here this way! ... (If Matt does not hit the QTE to stop Emily from falling off:) : Emily falls but grabs the ledge. : Matt: EMILY!! : Matt helps Emily back up. : Matt: Sorry bout that, Em... You... are okay, right? : Emily: Hooo... okay... okay... easy now... : They both reach the other side of the station. : Emily: You know, I'm... I'm lucky to be alive, no thanks to you. : Matt: Jeez, Em, I tried to grab you- : Emily: Good effort, Matt. : Matt: I'll do better next time, I promise- : Emily: Next time? : Matt: I mean- : Emily: Ugh. Emily: What if it doesn't work? Matt: What? Emily: The radio. Matt: It'll work. Emily: But... okay, if it doesn't... we need a plan. Matt: Maybe... We can just climb down. Emily: Climb down what? Matt: The mountain. Emily: Are you serious? Matt: What's the big deal? It's not like it's floating in the sky. Emily: It might as well be, it's pitch black out! Matt: Hey, hopefully we won't have to. Emily: You think the psychopath is just going to give up and run away? Matt: No... but... maybe we should find a safe spot, hole up, wait it out. It'll be a lot easier to figure this all out in the morning. Emily: As long as we don't hide in the lodge. That's where he expects us to go. Matt can step on a loose floorboard. : Emily: 'Huh? : ''Matt opens the floorboard and can find Beth's Phone. : '''Emily: Whoa, this is Beth's phone. : Matt: I thought the police like, swept the whole area... : Emily: Well, looks like they missed this. Matt and Emily step on the clifftop. Matt examines a broken sign. Matt: Watch where you step around here, Em. (If Matt did not catch Emily at the Cable Car Station:) : Emily: Yes, Matt unless you plan on catching me this time I'd prefer not to spend my evening plummeting to my death off a snowy cliff top. (If the player caught Emily at the Cable Car Station:) : Emily: Yes Matt, given the choice I'd prefer not to spend my evening plummeting to my death off a snowy cliff top. A loud screaming sound can be heard. Emily: Matt!! What is that? Matt: I don't know...! A hoard of deer closes in on the pair on the edge of the clifftop. Emily: Jesus! Shit! Matt: Oh... damn... ---- Sam listens to classical music in the bathtub. The Psycho can be seen in the background, watching Sam, before he leaves and slams the door, blowing the candle out near Sam. Sam notices and stops listening. Sam: Hello? Guys? What are you doing out there? Being creepy? Oh... kay... Sam gets out of the bath and wraps herself in a white towel. Sam; Washington Lodge; 01:11 (More to be written.) Category:Transcripts Category:Chapter Transcripts